


Changes in Expectations

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda gets sick and leaves Severus and Harry--due to get married--custody of Teddy. Wizarding law, however, says that a child's custody must go to a blood relative. Draco's career is on the rise and wants nothing to do with marriage, never mind a child, but as he has a well paying job and hours that are flexible, the Wizengamot will give custody to him. Unless Draco, Severus, and Harry can come up with another solution...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/gifts).



> Written for the 2013 exchange at the LJ/DW community hds-beltane for unbroken_halo.

Draco saw them over the crowd of people and waved, smiling. Harry waved back and Severus nodded. 

"Looks like we got here a little late," Harry said as he looked around the grounds of Malfoy Manor. It was small, really, compared to who had been invited last year when Lucius had been alive. Despite his declining health after prolonged pneumonia, caught during his two year sentence in Azkaban after the war, Lucius was still head of the family and had been hosting huge formal events in order to restore the family name.

Draco, like others who were reaching out in understanding to ease what had been clear divisions before the war, had wanted to continue the tradition. Albeit, quieter affairs and culling the number down to a respectable few. The most popular was the Beltane celebration and this year it seemed was going to be the same as in the last years.

Several bonfires were waiting to be lit at sunset and tables were set off to the side, filled with food enough to feed everyone there three times over. Tents were scattered across the grounds as were tables and a separate area was filled with blankets to stretch out on.

"Maybe this year we'll get a little privacy?" Severus asked, teasing.

Harry blushed violently. Two years ago, they had snuck off--a little drunk--into the woods for what was supposed to have been a moment of quiet. It had quickly turned into a blow job, Harry leaning against a tree and Severus doing a very, very thorough job on his knees. Unfortunately, another couple had had the same idea and stumbled upon Harry and Severus. Word had spread quickly and everyone in the wizarding world now thought that they were exhibitionists. Last year, Harry and Severus left the celebrations early because they were near constantly hounded by people who were hoping to get an eyeful.

With a smaller group, Harry wondered if they could get a tent to themselves. There was something very refreshing and freeing about the open air and bonfires and ancient rituals.

Harry pulled Severus down for a kiss. "Maybe we should get a tent early tonight."

Severus raised a curious eyebrow. "Feeling daring?"

Harry smirked and shrugged. He laced his fingers through Severus' and gave a light tug. "Come on. I want to try some of that roast and say hi to Draco."

"If we can get close enough," Severus said, eyeing the crowd that Draco was courting with a beaming smile.

"I'm sure he'll make time for us," Harry assured him.

It was odd really, if Harry stopped to think about his friendship with Draco. Inevitable, too--Severus was Draco's godfather and with both Lucius and Narcissa gone, they were closer than ever. When Harry had begun dating Severus, there had been all out fist fights and accusations and many, many hurt feelings. Severus had been torn, wanting to sooth Draco's jealousy and fears, but also wanting to comfort Harry.

Until it had been one fight too many. Draco had called Severus over the Floo only to find Harry playing with Teddy. Harry had been babysitting for Andromeda who was only looking for a quiet night alone, but Draco had seen it as yet another family member Harry was trying to take away. Draco had stormed through the Floo and begun a fight that left Teddy in tears and ended with Severus storming out of the flat, Teddy in his arms. He told them both in no uncertain terms that unless they came to at least a truce, he wanted nothing to do with them.

It almost went without saying that Andromeda had then called on them, furious and in near tears.

The truce and enforced civility lead to an uneasy friendship that was now almost a close familial bond. For Draco, it seemed that it was a comfort as he had little family left, especially as he had been an only child and his current job--a business lawyer on call for almost every booming business in Britain--left little time for other friends and relationships. For Harry, it was something he desperately clung to. He was still close to Ron and Hermione, but with their marriage and now a little one on the way, there didn't seem to be a Golden Trio anymore.

Which Harry was fine with--at least he still got to see them and he was going to be godfather to their little boy or girl.

"Harry!" Andromeda called.

Harry turned with a wide grin and held out his arms for Teddy who ran right into them. "Andromeda! Teddy!"

"He's been asking for you all night," she said, running to catch up to her grandson.

"Cousin Draco said he was going to show me the fairies tonight," Teddy babbled. "He said that because of the magic tonight, the doorway between the worlds is open and we might even see the Queen of Fairies!"

Harry grinned. "That's great!"

Teddy nodded. "And he promised that if I behave, I can help him light the first bonfire!"

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Harry chuckled.

Teddy bounced on his feet and Andromeda sighed. "Teddy, why don't you go find Draco? I think it's almost sunset."

"Okay!" Teddy was off like a shot, weaving through the crowd, apologizing and his hair changing colour at an astonishing rate.

"He's been like this all day," she said to Harry and Severus. "Draco told him about the fairies last week and Teddy wanted to come over early to see if there were books here about them."

Harry frowned. There was something off about her, now that Teddy wasn't around. She looked...tired. "Are you alright?"

She blinked sleepily. "Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Teddy's just got more energy than I can keep up with sometimes."

"Why don't you take a seat then?" Severus pointed out. "Rest while he's bothering Draco."

She half smiled and gracefully sat in the chair Severus had brought over while Harry had been distracted. Harry shared a look with Severus and knew that he wasn't the only one to have noticed. "I'm quite fine, I promise."

Harry decided to ask about it later if she still seemed off. "Well, how about some food? I'll get it."

~~~

Teddy came racing up to them after dark, all of the bonfires blazing merrily in the distance. Draco followed behind, calling out to friends and business associates. "Grandma!" Teddy yelled as he launched himself at her feet.

"Hey, love," she said. She settled a hand in his hair which was bright orange and looked at Draco. "He wasn't any trouble, was he?"

Draco shook his head. "Not at all. He was a brilliant helper."

"I got to light the first bonfire!" Teddy told them. "It was awesome!" He yawned despite his enthusiasm and he leaned against Andromeda's knee. "Time to go home?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" She sighed. "Yes, it is. It is past your bedtime and it's been a long day for me, too. Up you get."

Like a little gentleman, Teddy offered to help her and she let him think he was helping. Harry smiled fondly as he, too, stood. "It was good seeing you."

She hugged him. "You, too. You'll have to come by soon." She looked over his shoulder at Severus and winked. "With Severus, of course."

Severus blushed. "Yes, I will."

A knot of unease formed in Harry's stomach, seeing Severus blush. When he'd returned from getting them food, he had found Severus laughing with Andromeda, completely comfortable. Harry had thought it was just them finding something funny and was glad that Severus was getting along with those Harry considered family, but now he wondered.

"You take care of Harry, all right?" She told Severus. Severus nodded and Harry frowned more.

"I'll see you next week, Draco?" she asked Draco.

"Of course, Aunt," Draco assured her.

"Right, then. Ready, Teddy?"

Another round of goodbyes ensued and then they were just three. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and Severus. "I'm surprised to see you both still here. I thought you would have been in one of the tents by now."

Harry blushed as he rolled his eyes. "Once. Just once and that's all anyone talks about."

Draco frowned. "But--" Severus cleared his throat and Draco's face cleared. "Ah. Well...ah. Sorry. I'll just...leave you to it then."

Harry turned to Severus whose face was closed and then turned back to Draco. "Wh--"

"I see Margaret Leath, I do need to ask her a question. Excuse me." And then Draco was gone in flash.

Harry blinked several times, confused. He looked at Severus. "Did I do something?"

Severus took a deep breath and held out his hand to Harry. Reluctantly, he took it and Severus led them down a slope into a tent that was empty. Inside was warmed from a fire pit that was dancing merrily; the flames cast shadows around the yellow and green walls. A cot covered in sheets and pillows was in the center of the room, the sheets turned down. A tray was set to the side and it was set with finger foods as well as two glasses and... a bottle of champagne?

Severus knelt down on one knee and held out a box to Harry. "I was going to ask earlier, but then Andromeda caught up with us. Not that I minded, of course. But Draco had been expecting this and thought I'd already asked. That's what he was talking about."

Harry's heart was beating double time. "Severus--"

Severus opened the box and nestled into the pillowed inside was a pair of silver rings, etched and shining. "Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

A smile slowly formed on Harry's lips. He looked right into Severus' black eyes, full of hope and fear and love, and nodded. "Yes!"

~~~

Severus looked over his shoulder at Harry and shook his head with a fond smile. He slipped his shirt over his shoulders and finished buttoning his shirt. "They won't disappear if you look away."

"Can't help it," Harry whispered. "Gold?"

"Platnium," Severus replied. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry, nestled still in the sheets and pillows, moved closer to lay his head on Severus' hip.

"Because of your potions?" Harry queried.

Severus hummed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "The least likely to interfere. They're our bonding rings, but I can certainly find you an engagement ring. I was unsure, though, if you would want one."

Harry smirked, looking up coyly through his eyelashes. "So I can't wear these before the ceremony?"

"It's bad luck," Severus told him. "Do you want something then?"

Harry returned to the rings. When he answered, it was thoughtful. "It's not a big deal, is it? And I dunno, but I dislike the idea that I can't claim you, say you’re off limits like that somehow."

"Off limits?" Severus chuckled.

"Mm-hm." Harry sighed happily and closed the box. He tilted his head back. "We've both made it very clear these last years that we are completely off limits to anyone. A ring won't change a thing. I'll wait patiently until the ceremony for my ring."

Severus nodded and bent to kiss Harry's forehead. "Come. Draco has a celebratory breakfast planned for us."

Harry grumbled, but got out of their nest and dressed. Severus watched as Harry's body was covered up, aching for more time alone with his lov--fiance. Harry was handsome and very good at his job and amazing in bed, complimenting Severus in every aspect of his life and making life a little brighter. And he was all for Severus now. Completely his.

"Don't look at me like that," Harry laughed. He grinned at Severus over his shoulder as he turned. "Makes me want to stay in bed all day."

Severus quirked an eyebrow--that sounded delightful. "I will keep that in mind for our honeymoon. A cottage in the middle of nowhere where we can do nothing but appreciate the bed."

Harry visible shivered and his pants visibly tightened. "Severus..."

He smirked and stood. Holding out his hand, Severus promised with words that he would be keeping this in mind for later in the day. Surely they could both skip a few days of work?

~~~

"Congratulations!" Draco called as they finally entered the house. There were far too many benches and corners hidden in the gardens and Severus knew every single one, it seemed to Harry. What should have been a twenty minute walk had turned into a lost hour kind of walk.

"Thank you," Severus replied graciously. "And also for the champagne."

"Enjoyed that, did you?" Draco teased with a smirk. "I'll make sure you get one for the honeymoon." He winked and beckoned them to the table which was spread with enough food to feed an army.

"What vintage is it?" Harry asked. He was never going to keep wines and the like as a hobby, but he definitely appreciated the good ones and never skimped when he bought something for the house.

Draco frowned and cleared his throat. "It's Chateau de Nisse. Unfortunately, the vineyards were destroyed in the war. Father, however, has a wonderful collection of it. I'll see that some of the bottles make their way to your cellar--goodness knows, someone should be using it for celebrations."

"You'll have yours one day," Harry assured him.

Draco smirked. "That's neither here nor there. I want you to have some if you enjoy it. Don't worry about it. Let's eat and tell me if you've yet had any ideas for the ceremony. Though I hope you consider having it here--I would love to host it and the house elves would be overjoyed with the opportunity."

Breakfast lasted over an hour as Harry shyly admitted to some of his ideas--ideas that he had been considering for about a year now. Severus, after throwing Harry a very promising look, shared some of his own ideas. Draco offered his opinion as his mother had passed on her skills as a brilliant hostess. After all, the Malfoy's had always thrown parties that were _the_ party to be seen at.

"Teddy will have to be part of it," Harry told both men as the morning wrapped up.

"Absolutely," Severus agreed. "It will depend on which ceremony we choose, but he will be part of it."

Harry's heart warmed as he beamed at Severus. Draco cleared his throat. "I pulled this from the library," he said as he set a thick book on the table. "It details all of the ceremonies and bonds that are possible, even those that are not quite legal with our current Ministry. Not because they're dark, but because they contain aspects that are not considered 'safe'."

Harry opened the book and scanned the chapter titles. "Blood?"

"That's one, yes," Draco mused. "It isn't harmful. I would just be careful about which you choose. An ancestor of mine used one that took her hand when she was not able to stop a Dark Wizard from killing her husband."

Harry winced. Severus took the book and began flipping through it. "Thank you, Draco. This will be very helpful."

~~~

Andromeda fell back in her chair with a small, tired smile. They could all hear Teddy playing in the distance, likely terrorising the cat that had made its home in the garden. 

Harry frowned and he poured them both a cup of tea from the tray the house elf had just sent in. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"And please don't lie," Severus said as he joined them. "I'll know right away if you are."

"Can't fool an old spy?" Andromeda teased. "Thank you, Harry," she added as he handed her a cup.

"Please," Harry begged softly.

She sighed and sipped at her tea. "I want both of you to promise me something before I tell you." Harry shared a look filled with worry with Severus, but nodded as Severus agreed. "You must not overreact or tell anyone anything. Least of all Draco or Teddy."

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, heart thrumming with fear.

She set her cup down in its saucer with a soft chink that seemed to echo in the silence of the room. "I haven't been feeling myself. Headaches and exhaustion and...well, it was just the once, but I somehow lost an hour. I had no idea what I'd done or where Teddy had been and... I went to my Healer and he sent me to a specialist. He did some tests and scans...it's a tumour." The last word was more a sob and she looked away, pained.

Harry was up and out of his seat faster than he thought about doing it. He put his hand over hers and she wrapped her fingers in his. "He prescribed some potions for me and he's scheduled a surgery in a week's time to remove it."

"What can we do?" Harry asked calmly, even as he wanted to do _more_. But he had promised and no matter how much Severus might tease, Harry was a much calmer and rational adult than he had been as a teenager.

"I can brew your potions," Severus offered. "I'm sure there will be some for after the surgery--if you give me the list, I can begin them now."

She smiled tightly at them both, but it was a sad smile. "It's in my study, on my desk."

Severus nodded and left, his robes spinning around his feet. Harry half smiled at the classic move and turned to Andromeda. "It's going to be okay."

She took a deep breath and squeezed his fingers.

~~~

_3 Months Later_

Severus was a steady presence next to Harry--had been, literally and figuratively, the last three months. But tonight, more than ever, Harry needed Severus' calm. Harry took a deep, shaky breath and clenched his hands together briefly. Severus said nothing. From down the hall, Teddy's delighted giggles echoed and Harry could only imagine what his hair colour was right now.

He didn't want to think what colour Teddy's hair would be in the coming month.

"What do you think she wants to talk to me about?" Harry asked quietly.

"I would think that you would rather want to talk to her," Severus replied, equally quiet. "Tell her how well you'll look after Teddy. That Teddy will remember not just his parents, but his grandmother, too."

"But she asked for me," Harry reminded him.

"She's...she probably only wishes to say her good byes," Severus reassured him.

Harry nodded. That was it. He didn't know why he was anxious about it. Teddy giggled again and Harry's heart clenched.

"Harry," Severus whispered.

Harry took another deep breath. "I know." 

When he finally stepped into the hospital room, Andromeda looked right at him with a smile. "Finally. I could hear you talking with Severus out there. What took so long?"

She looked frail in the bed. When Harry had met her after the final battle, she had seemed so full of life. Ready to raise a child all over again. But the doctor had told Harry and Severus that tonight was likely her last night. Harry, though he had thought he was ready, _wasn't_. Severus swore that no one ever was. No one. And it never got easier. Harry's heart had broken for his lov--fiance, only able to wildly imagine how many people Severus had lost through the years of war.

"Harry?" Andromeda called.

Harry squared his shoulders and sat on the chair next to her bed. He reached up and put his hand over hers. "Yeah?"

She studied his face for a long time. "It's hard for you, isn't it? You've never lost a loved one like this, have you?"

That was true, Harry supposed. Everyone he knew who had died--it had been quick. A curse or hex, during the final battle, by a Death Eater. He hadn't ever seen someone die from a disease. He shook his head. "No."

"I'm sorry, then, my boy," she said. "Sorry that I put you through this."

"No, no," Harry rushed to assure her. "I--it is difficult, but at least I get to say good bye."

"Not just yet, love," she teased with a smile. She took a deep, rattling breath. "I wanted you to know now rather than later. From a stranger. I've named you Teddy's guardian in my will. I want you to look over him, raise him as your son."

"Of course," Harry said quickly. "I would've anyway, you know that."

"And Severus, too," she said. "Both of you. I'm sure Severus has something up his sleeve to give you a child of your own, but Teddy will need you both. He only has us, you know."

"And Draco," he reminded her.

She nodded reluctantly. "True enough, but that boy has ambitions, Harry. Oh, not that you don't, but you and Severus--you want to start a family. That's the sort of men you are. But Draco is looking for something else right now. He might be ready years in the future, but not now. No, if any of you are to be named Teddy's guardians, I want it to be you and Severus."

She broke off, coughing and shaking and setting off a number of alarms around the bed. Harry found himself pushed to one side as nurses rushed in, turning her on her side and checking her vitals. The doctor, walking by to check on another patient, stopped in and after a look at the nurse's report, shook his head. Harry choked on sudden tears and then Severus was there, arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

"It won't be long now," the doctor told them sadly. "It might be best to say whatever you need to."

"I'll get Teddy," Severus said.

Andromeda beckoned Harry back to her bedside. Harry grabbed her hand and held back his tears. She smiled still. "I'm glad to have known you, Harry."

"You, too," Harry whispered. "I'm going to miss you."

She chuckled. Severus came in carrying Teddy whose hair was a sombre brown. "Grandma?"

Andromeda patted the bed next to her, opposite Harry, and Severus set Teddy down. Teddy frowned fiercely. "Severus said you're going on a trip. Far away from here. He said you might not be back."

"Well, that's true, love," she said calmly. "I have to go to a special place."

"Will they make you better?" Teddy asked.

Severus crossed to Harry, rubbing Harry's shoulders. Harry grabbed Severus' hand with his free one and bit his lip.

"They will," Andromeda promised, "but it's going to take a very long time. You'll have to live with Severus and Uncle Harry. They'll look after you."

Teddy beamed. "They always have the perfect biscuits!"

She nodded, amused. "They do, don't they?"

"Can I owl you?" Teddy asked thoughtfully.

Harry squeezed Severus' hand. Andromeda shook her head. "I'm afraid no owl can find where I'm going, Teddy."

"Oh." Teddy looked confused--Harry couldn't blame him.

"But that just means that you will have to remember everything that happened so you can tell me when you see me again," she said.

"I suppose," Teddy said. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. It might be forever."

Teddy's face fell. "But why?"

Andromeda was losing her strength, trying to keep up with a six year old's endless questions. Harry sniffed. "Teddy, ah, your grandmother needs to sleep now. Okay? You can see her in a bit."

"Are you sure?" Teddy asked suspiciously.

Harry looked at Andromeda who looked unsure herself. Severus cleared his throat. "Come along, Teddy. Let your grandmother rest."

"Give me a kiss goodbye," she asked, opening her arms. Teddy threw himself enthusiastically into the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Love you," Teddy said.

"Love you, too," she said.

As Severus took Teddy by the hand out the room, the questions started up. Harry turned back to Andromeda.

"Don't lie to him, Harry," she pleaded. "Tell him exactly what happened. That I've died and gone to Heaven to watch over him."

"I promise."

"Narcissa, too. We both will."

Harry nodded. Someone knocked on the door. Harry looked over his shoulder as Draco walked into the room, red eyed and drooping. He looked like he had rushed to the hospital from the Ministry where the portkey from France had apparently just come in.

"Sorry I'm late," Draco said. He crossed the room quickly and held Andromeda's other hand. He kissed her cheek and then pulled up his own chair. "I saw Teddy and Severus as I came in. Severus let me know that..."

"My boys," she half smiled. "I'm glad I got to see you."

"I got the earliest portkey I could," Draco said.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Love you all. Especially Teddy."

~~~

"No!" Teddy screamed, throwing a book across the room. "No! No! No!"

Harry groaned and pulled at his temples, trying to fight off the growing headache. "Teddy, love?"

Teddy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. His entire body screamed defiance. The book he had thrown had been sent by Hermione--it had been written for children who had lost a loved one. Teddy knew that Andromeda was gone and wouldn't be coming back, that he now lived at Severus' and Harry's home. But it seemed that accepting the idea as reality was too much for the toddler. The primary school Teddy had been enrolled in had reported declining grades and declining interest in both his school work and friends.

Harry was at a loss. In his pocket was a card the school principal had given him of a specialist who helped children in Teddy's situation. Harry hadn't yet called for an appointment, hoping that Teddy would soon calm down, but perhaps it was time.

"What's wrong with the book?" Harry asked.

Teddy glared at it, where it had fallen. "It said that I wouldn't see get to see Grandma again."

The book, while useful, obviously had a flaw. Harry could see why it would make that point, but it was difficult. "I know."

Teddy sniffed. "Why can't I see her anymore, Uncle Harry?"

Harry knelt down with a sigh. "Remember what I told you?"

"That she died," Teddy whispered. "But she promised! She said I would see her again! She never breaks her promises!"

Maybe it was time for something different. "She didn't, did she? But sometimes we don't know when we're going to die. I'm positive that she wanted to see you again and thought she would, but then Death came for her and she didn't have any choice."

Teddy plopped down on the rub with a heavy sigh. "Not fair."

"No, it isn't," Harry agreed. He crawled across the carpet and sat in front of Teddy. "I'm sure she's very sorry about it, too. I imagine that she's giving Death a sound talking to."

Teddy giggled. "She's very scary when she yells when I've done something wrong."

Harry smiled. "Can you imagine then what she must be doing to Death when she wasn't able to keep her promise to you?"

"Suppose." Teddy looked up at Harry. "Do you think he would let her back, just for a little bit, so she could see me?"

Shit. "I don't think so, love. No one can cross between the worlds like that."

Teddy scowled. "I don't think I like Death, Harry."

"Me, neither," Harry agreed.

Teddy scrunched his nose. "Is that why I can't send her an owl? Because she's with Death?"

"Sort of." Harry wrapped his arms around Teddy and pulled the little boy into his lap. "You know how we can't go into the Fairy Realm?" Teddy nodded. "Well, when a person dies, they go to a place like that. And we can't go there, exactly like the Fairy Realm."

"Oh." Teddy was silent, but seemed to be thinking about that. "So, everyone goes there once they die? Including Dad and Mum?"

"Yeah."

"At least Grandma isn't alone with Death," Teddy announced with an air of finality.

The doorbell rang and Harry reluctantly let Teddy go. While Teddy kept away from the book and picked up one of his toys, Harry answered the door, surprised to see Draco behind it.

"Hey," Harry greeted as he opened the door further. "Thought you were in New York."

"Was," Draco said. He hung his cloak and hat on a hook and raised his eyebrows. "But I got summoned back."

Harry frowned. That sounded serious. "Should I put the kettle on?"

"Not just yet," Draco cautioned. "Severus in?"

Harry nodded and left Draco playing with Teddy to fetch Severus. "I don't know, he didn't tell me," Harry argued.

Severus grumbled, but followed Harry into the sitting room. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in return. "Is that any sort of greeting for your godson?"

Severus sighed. "Hello, Draco. Lovely to see you, how are you? The business?" He smirked. "Better?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Arse."

Severus sniffed. Harry chuckled, but stopped and cleared his throat when both Severus and Draco turned to him and glared. "So, why were you summoned back here? By whom?"

"Likely the same reason you're getting an owl from the Ministry," Draco remarked as he pointed to the window.

Sure enough, a tawny barn owl landed on the sill and pecked at the window. Harry opened it and gave the owl a treat as he took the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my duty to inform you that your presence as well as that of one Theodore Lupin is required at a session to determine the placement of said Theodore Lupin. The session will be held in courtroom nine, Tuesday, promptly at ten a.m._

_Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas Whitmore  
Undersecretary, Department of Families and Children_

"What the--" Harry was really confused. "Would there be anyone contesting Andromeda's will to get custody of Teddy?"

"Let me see," Draco asked, hand outstretched for the letter. Harry handed it over, numb. Severus read the letter with Draco with a frown.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I really hate wizarding family law."

"Do you know what this means?" Severus asked.

In answer, Draco withdrew a letter from inside his jacket pocket and handed it over.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_It has come to our attention that a recent family member died, leaving a child of your blood without a familial guardian. Mrs. Andromeda Tonks named Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Severus Snape as Theodore Lupin's guardians, but wizarding law states that a blood relative will be given guardianship of a child left without a parent. Therefore, Mr. Malfoy, you are now the guardian of Theodore Lupin._

_A session of the Wizengamot will be held to make this legal and to allow Misters Potter and Snape to contest the decision. It will be held in courtroom nine on Tuesday, prompt at ten a.m._

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas Whitmore  
Undersecretary, Department of Families and Children_

"Let me guess," Harry growled, "I wasn't told because I'm not related by blood?"

Draco nodded. "I would assume so. Wizarding law favours blood--not necessarily purebloods, but blood will out in the courtrooms. Even if I was an unfit parent, Teddy would be given into my custody first. You would have to contest the law and decision and an investigation would be held. Admittedly, however, it would take a long time for any investigation to be concluded and you to even hope to gain custody."

"What about the fact that you don't want children?" Severus asked. "I mean, at this time, of course."

Draco shook his head. "It would be as if I suddenly found out that my girlfriend was expecting. I would have to reorganize my life to accommodate Teddy's needs."

"So there's no hope if you announce to the court that you don't wish to have custody of Teddy?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Unfortunately not." Draco looked over at Teddy. "This is the worst possible thing for them to do. I'm sure he's only just getting used to being here, with you and without her."

"And now they'll be uprooting him," Harry sighed.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Severus asked.

Draco looked at them both. "There is, but you won't like it. Either of you, but it is the only thing that can be done. I've got a good job, a flat big enough for him and I both, and I have no history that would indicate that I'm an unfit father. Teddy is six years old and while it would be difficult for him to change homes, he would adjust. They know that. You could contest the decision, but nothing would be done other than a formal investigation to appease you."

"Stop stalling," Severus hissed. "You said--"

"I'd have to marry one of you," Draco interrupted. He winced. "It's the only way. Whichever you would do it, you would then be considered a relative by marriage and therefore be granted co-custody."

"Or us both, correct?" Severus pressed.

Draco hesitated. "You have to understand, family law is not my area. Business law is. I don't recall any case of a triad bonding in any case to determine custody, although I can't imagine there would be any difference."

Harry bit his lip as Severus crossed his arms, face thoughtful. "Then may I suggest we each do our research and if we find nothing, ask on Tuesday?"

~~~

Harry gripped the edge of the bed, watching Severus brush his teeth. The trial, Teddy, Draco's solution and Severus' addition had weighed heavily on his mind all through out the day. He'd come up to bed earlier than Severus and had spent some minutes, holding the box where their bonding rings were. No matter that Teddy would adjust in time, moving to a new place would not do him any good. Yet as Draco pointed out, there was no reason for Draco to not be able to raise a child. 

On the other hand, a marriage to include someone that Harry had never considered as a lover. Bringing in someone to his relationship with Severus. Harry's stomach clenched as his heart sank a little further.

Severus finished up in the bathroom and turned to Harry. "I'm sorry."

Harry blinked quickly a few times as he focused on his fiancé. "For what?"

Severus took a deep breath and half shrugged. "For all this. The Ministry and Andromeda's cancer and--"

Harry quickly stood and crossed the room to wrap Severus' in his arms. "None of this is your fault."

Severus buried his face in Harry's hair as he wrapped his own arms around Harry. He was silent for several moments. "I remember how reluctant I was to begin any sort of personal relationship with you and how awful I treated your every approach. Yet when I finally...I wanted to give you so much happiness in whatever form I could. Protect you from emotional discomfort and give you a family. I wanted to have a family with you. Raise our children and watch you age and experience all of it with you. All of a life together."

Harry frowned. "Severus--"

"As I said, Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't--"

"Stop," Harry warned him firmly. He stepped back and framed Severus' face with his hand. "I love you. You made happy from day one together and I even told you that no matter what happened, I would never hate you again or resent you or blame you for anything that was not actually your fault. And none of this is. Don't you dare take the blame for it. Don't."

Severus swallowed hard. "But, Harry, I wanted--"

"I know what you wanted. I know what I wanted. We both still want those things, but...life likes to challenge us. Of course we wanted a quiet, simple life after everything that happened. But now we have this." Harry's hands slipped down to Severus's shoulders and he licked his lips. "I am not comfortable with the idea of sharing my marriage to you with Draco, but it would be for Teddy. And you have to make sacrifices when you have children. Right?"

Severus nodded.

"I said the morning after you proposed that we have been off limits for a while and a ring wouldn't change that. Since that's true, marriage would be...it's important to me, but we've belonged to each other for a long time now. Marriage really wouldn't change anything. It means a lot, but in light of...if we have to, we'll adjust to including Draco in our lives and in our marriage. But--he won't be part of us, our relationship."

"You can be very clever sometimes," Severus said thickly. He rubbed Harry's back. "There is, however, the wedding night. Because of magic, we will have to include Draco in it."

Harry's nose wrinkled at the thought. "Really?"

Severus chuckled. "Really. But not after that. It needs only to be consummated. If we were to have the sort of marriage that was to produce heirs, it would have to continue until an heir was conceived, but it wouldn't be. It would only be an everyday marriage and would need to be consummated only the once."

"What about us?" Harry asked. "I mean, could we continue to have sex without including Draco?"

"I'll look into it," Severus promised. "But can you really tell me that we would not have a relationship if I couldn't bed you?"

Harry laughed. "Bed me?"

"Bed you, yes." Severus smirked and settled his hands on Harry's hips. With a gentle push, they walked back to the bed, falling softly onto it. "I believe that is an appropriate term."

Harry raised an eyebrow and pulled them both further onto the bed. "It makes it sound like I'm your blushing, Victorian bride and you will be doing everything while I lie back and think of England."

Severus sucked in a deep breath as he settled between Harry's legs. His hand tangled in Harry's hair and the other reached between them to slip between Harry's cock and his underwear. Between biting kisses, he said, "What would you like better? Fucking? Rogering? Sodding?"

Harry bit Severus' lip and bucked his hips up into Severus' hand. "Ugh. Each is worse than the last."

Severus smirked and bent his head to Harry's ear. After nipping the lobe and twisting his hand just right, he whispered the last. "Making love?"

Eyes half lidded, Harry turned to Severus and caught his lips in a bruising kiss. "Now that one--we'll keep. Make love to me?"

"With pleasure," Severus purred and pulled Harry's pants and trousers down.

~~~

Severus frowned and brushed lint from Harry's robes. Draco chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes. Teddy was rocking back and forth on his feet, trying to behave and looking bored. "Why are we here?" he asked for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Because someone decided that they knew better than your grandmother," Severus told him.

Teddy frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know, Teddy," Harry said. Teddy huffed and continued rocking back and forth on his feet.

The door to the official's office opened and a wizened gentleman stuck his head out. "The, ah--" He looked down at a piece of paper and blinked. "Potter-Snape-Malfoy group?"

"That's us," Harry muttered, butterflies erupting in his stomach.

Severus and Draco were silent as they walked into the room. Unfortunately, neither Ron nor Hermione could get the time to witness for them and they'd been unable to find anyone else. A secretary, however, for the official was on hand to sign as a witness. Teddy watched everything, still bored and confused. He'd asked why Severus and Harry weren't having the ceremony that all couples had when they got married, but couldn't quite understand how it related to where he lived or why it meant Draco would be moving in.

"Right," the official said. "I am Thomas Wells. This is my secretary, Matthew Bromble." The secretary waved. "Are you sure you don't have a witness?"

"They didn't," Ron puffed out as the door slammed open. Behind him, Hermione looked over his shoulder. "But we're here now."

Harry beamed at them as Teddy greeted them enthusiastically. Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder. "You owe me for this. Bad enough you took time off for this, but Mallow near bit my head off when I told him I had to be here."

Hermione shrugged. "It's only for a short time. I doubt we'll missed all that much."

Ron muttered something that sounded like "Mallow knows how much paperwork I need to do," but it was missed as Thomas cleared his throat. "I suppose we're all here then?"

Harry nodded and everyone took their positions. Ron and Hermione to the side with Teddy while Severus, Harry, and Draco stood in a semi-circle in front of the small dais where Thomas officiated the wedding vows. Quick, simple, and to the point, it was over in moments and all three of them shivered as the magic took hold.

Thomas nodded. "Been a long time since I did a triad bonding, but it has been accepted by magic. Congratulations, gentlemen. If you would just step over here--"

~~~

Ethan Bagshot, official in charge of wizarding family law, drummed his fingers on his podium. He exchanged uneasy looks with the other two Wizengamot officials that were present. Harry's hands were sweating as the silence stretched on.

"The marriage is official," Draco reminded Bagshot. "We realize it seems hasty, but it has been recorded and magic has accepted it."

Bagshot sniffed. "Forgive us, but the timing is..."

Draco pursed his lips and looked at Teddy who, because this was a hearing to determine custody, was alone on the other side of the courtroom. He looked scared and upset. "We know. We also hope you know how bad your timing is. No, I mean no offense," he added quickly when the officials shifted in their seats, "however, the boy has just lost his grandmother. The woman he lived with, who has been his primary caregiver since before he can remember. He's had a most difficult time adjusting and now you bring us here to tell us that you wish to remove him from a home where he only just became comfortable in.

"No, sirs, forgive us, but the law dictated that we move up the timing on our wedding."

Bagshot leaned back in his chair. "Forgive us, but not only is this the first triad in decades in this part of wizarding law, your relationship was quite the secret. In fact, no one knew. We knew of Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, but the three of you? Surely you can see our hesitation."

Draco took a deep breath. "I understand. Yet it cannot be denied that our marriage is legal and binding. I will be moving in with my partners and we intend to raise Teddy as our son."

Bagshot raised a privacy charm as he turned to converse with the other two officials. Draco sat down next to Harry and Severus and let out a heavy breath. "They can't not recognize us, but I think they will still award custody to me alone."

"What does that mean?" Harry pressed.

"It means that though you're my spouses, you won't be able to make any decisions regarding Teddy," Draco said. He looked at the podium and then back. "If they do it, though, we can file paperwork that will grant you both joint custody in the future. It may take years as they clearly do not approve, but they'd have no choice but to eventually approve it as you are my legal spouses."

They fell silent as the seconds dragged on, the officials taking their sweet time. Teddy began fidgeting now that he was free to do so and he kept looking anxiously in their direction. Harry, who had had a headache ever since he'd woken up this morning, wanted only for this day to be over so he could go home. Though, of course, that wouldn't be the end of _their_ day. There was still the "wedding night" to look forward to. 

The officials turned back to them and the privacy charm was cancelled. Bagshot laced his fingers together on his podium. "There is one question that remains. All three of you have jobs that do not have normal hours. A child needs a structured schedule. We would ask this, of course, no matter what this hour brought. That is, we would ask you Mr. Malfoy what you intended to do to look after Teddy.

"What plans do you have to give Teddy his daily needs?"

Harry smiled. "I've already retired from field work. Teddy has been enrolled already in a preschool and I bring him there in the morning and pick him up after."

"Severus' lab is in his home, warded of course, but he's there generally in the afternoons for all us," Draco added. "And I will soon have a study in our home so I can work from home as needed."

Bagshot took a deep breath that was anything but calm. "Very well. It seems you have done what you can to prepare for this. In light of that and wizarding law, it our decision to award sole custody to Draco Malfoy. You may, of course, file paperwork at a later date to share custody with your husbands, but today's decision is sole custody. Good day, gentlemen."

~~~

"Bit impersonal for your bedroom, isn't it?" Draco half joked as he looked around the guest room.

Harry played with the end of his sleeves. "It isn't. I mean, this isn't our bedroom."

"Teddy's asleep," Severus told them as he entered the room. "I put a charm on his room so we'll know if we wakes up, but we should be undisturbed tonight."

Draco nervously sat on the bed. "This isn't your room?"

"Of course not," Severus said. "We need to talk. Harry, for love of Merlin, sit. You're making me nervous standing there like that."

And someone needed to be level headed for this. Harry chose the chair by the window. Severus took a deep breath and looked at Draco. "This can be your room or you can choose another room. Harry and I...I suppose I should ask, though. We don't want to exclude you, of course, but as that official sussed out earlier, we are not a true triad in the sense of love."

"Marriage of convenience," Draco agreed. "I know."

"Let me talk," Severus growled. "Marriage...you know why I proposed to Harry. I told you when you asked me if I was sure about marrying him. Yet here we are. However, Harry pointed out that marriage would not change a thing for him and I. Our relationship was real before I ever proposed. Marriage would not change a thing. We wanted...well, this is a marriage of convenience, as you said."

"Severus," Harry interrupted with a soft smile. Severus turned a fierce glare to him, but Harry shook his head. "Let me."

Severus' lip twisted. "I am perfectly articulate and--"

"And not quite verbal when it comes to relationships and emotions," Harry quietly reminded him. "After all, what did you call it? Bedding?"

Severus flushed and looked away when Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry waved his hand. "Never mind that. What Severus is trying to say is that we will have a relationship with you. You are our spouse and our friend. We'll be sharing a home now and we're all going to be raising Teddy. However, Severus and I are in love. We don't want to exclude you, but..."

"I understand." Draco looked down and away.

Harry put his hand over Draco's. "I appreciate this, Draco. We both do. I can't imagine what this means for you, to be wedded without love and to two people who are in love. We will do what we can to include you where we can. But we decided that we would prefer for our wedding night to not have it in our bed. You can stay in here if you'd like, but we do have another room you can have instead."

"The wedding suite?" Draco joked.

Harry shrugged. "Suppose."

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "That makes plenty of sense. Right. So--how are we going to do this?"

~~~

"Good night," Draco said to them as he walked upstairs, Teddy in hand.

Harry watched them go with a frown. He put the hand towel over the dishes to dry and leaned against the counter. Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "I think he's lonely."

Severus snorted. "What gave you that clue?"

Harry balled up the towel and threw it at Severus. "I know that he wasn't looking to settle down, but this...I can't imagine it's easy."

Severus hummed. "What do you propose we do about it? With our paperwork still waiting to be approved, we're under a very watchful eye. They don't approve of this hurried marriage, let alone it being a triad."

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "But it isn't right; he should have the choice to date if wanted. Except he can't because he's stuck with us, an old married couple if ever there was one, all because of some archaic law. And anyone would get lonely and pine for a proper relationship if they had to deal with us all the damn time."

Severus studied Harry for several long minutes. He looked at the stairs where Draco had gone up and then back at Harry. "I have an idea, but it could end badly for all of us. On the other hand, it could end very well."

Harry frowned. "What is it?"

"Well, seeing as how we are likely stuck together until Teddy is of age, we could make the effort to...have a casual relationship with Draco."

Harry crossed his arms. "How do you mean?"

"I mean that we court Draco and take the effort to include him in an actual triad. You and I would continue our relationship, but once in a while, we could also have Draco."

"You mean...in bed?"

"Not just."

Harry got it. Severus was right--it could end badly or end very well. Yet knowing Severus, he had given thought and consideration to every other option. It would certainly give Draco something of a relationship and wouldn't necessarily mean the end of Harry's relationship with Severus. "We'll need to ask him."

Severus smiled. "Of course. But you agree?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow? Teddy will be visiting at the Burrow to give us a bit of a break."

~~~

Draco's eyes widened slightly when he encountered Harry and Severus in the sitting room as he walked in from work. "Sorry. I thought...I should've known you arranged a night together. I'll just--"

"Wait," Severus called. "Come in here. We need to talk."

Draco's brow furrowed as he cautiously sat. "Talk?"

"About us," Harry said. "All three of us." He looked at Severus who rolled his eyes.

"We're worried about you, to be more specific," Severus amended. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy for you, but it's only becoming more clear as the months go by how not easy this is in reality."

Draco half smiled. A little sad, a little resigned. "I didn't know either, but it's fine. I did this for Teddy, because it was the right thing. I can't regret it."

"Of course not," Harry agreed. "But it doesn't change the fact that you've given up any relationship for him. Which isn't right, really. No, hear us out. We've got something we want to ask you and we're hoping you'll agree. You don't have to, of course."

"We just think it's the best solution we have," Severus added. He took a deep breath. "We'd like to make an emotional relationship with you. As in, romantic."

Draco looked at them for a heavy moment. "Sorry, what?"

"We want to date you with the intention of having a relationship with you," Harry said, thinking about it as he said it. It was the truth, though, and was exactly what he and Severus wanted to do. "We're hoping tonight we could have a night in with you. As our partner."

"But why?" Draco breathed out, completely confused.

"Because you can't date anyone else," Harry said. "And you are our husband--it's our duty, really, to make sure you're happy. We want you to be happy anyway because you're our friend."

"You think I'm lonely?" Draco chuckled weakly.

"We know you are," Severus corrected. "I've known you for many years, Draco. I know you well enough."

Draco shook his head. "I refuse. I won't deny I'm lonely, but I am not a duty and I am not a problem that needs fixing. Yes, I'm lonely. Yes, it's...difficult to know I can't date anyone. But this could...if it goes wrong, it'll upset Teddy and I won't risk that. I won't."

~~~

Harry, carrying a tray of snack foods and drinks to the living room where he and Draco were playing with Teddy, paused just outside the doorway when he heard Teddy ask a serious question.

"Did you and Severus and Harry have a fight?" Teddy sounded upset by the very idea.

"Why do say that?" Draco asked, keeping his tone light and careful.

"Because you're all sad," Teddy explained. "You're always sad, Cousin Draco, but Harry and Severus are now, too."

"And they're never sad?" Draco asked, confused.

"They are," Teddy cleared up. "Sometimes. But Harry and Severus keep looking at you, kind of sad."

Draco sighed, but Teddy continued. "Aren't married people supposed to be happy all the time?"

"Where'd you hear that?" Draco chuckled.

"Maisey said so. And when I visit with other kids, all the married mommies and daddies are happy. They're not sad--unless they're having a fight."

"Ah." Draco took a deep breath. "Well, yes, I suppose we did have a fight."

"Then you should kiss and make up! Because that always makes things better!"

If only it were that simple, Harry thought to himself. He walked into the room to save Draco from the conversation and threw Draco an apologetic smile. Draco looked away.

~~~

"Yes," Draco announced as he walked into the kitchen. He'd put Teddy to bed, a new night-time habit.

"Sorry?" Harry asked blankly, looking up from making a grocery list for tomorrow.

Severus shook his head. "Are you sure, Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Yeah. Teddy--he doesn't understand everything, but he does have a fixed idea of marriage and I know it isn't right to give him a false idea, but I'd rather he grow up with three parents who love each other than two who do and one who just happens to be there. At least we can try."

~~~

Harry was humming. He wasn't sure why, but he was happy and so he was humming. He put the last rose into the bed and dusted his hands off. When he looked up, Severus was watching him carefully. Teddy was somewhere in the garden, talking with the bugs or disturbing the planets or whatever it was that he found so interesting in the garden. Draco was reading, stretched out with his head on Severus' lap. Their family, all together.

"I've an idea," Harry said cautiously.

His husbands looked at him. Harry half smiled. "I want us to share a room."

"We do," Draco reminded him. Gods help them if they ever had a guest--they would need to add another room with wizarding space. Draco had his own room, there was the room Harry shared with Severus, Teddy had his own. When Draco, Severus, and Harry were together for a night, they went into the remaining bedroom that was slowly filling with the various bits and pieces of a shared life.

"I mean, regularly," Harry explained. "As in, no separate rooms."

Severus slowly smiled as he realized what it meant and he nodded. "Draco?"

Draco looked at them both in turns. "You mean--"

Harry crossed to them; he put a hand on Severus' knee and the other on Draco's shoulders. "I love you both and I want to share my life with you both, as my husbands."

"Me as well," Severus added.

Draco's eyes softened. "Well, I suppose. We have rather taken over that other bedroom, haven't we? We'll eventually need the two rooms for guests. Not that we ever have any, but just in case."

Harry chuckled and kissed him. Severus' hand covered his. All of it freely and easily and yes. Sharing a bed, always, with both of his husbands.

~~~

_Epilogue_

Teddy was playing some sort of game with other kids who were at the Beltane celebrations; Harry trusted that someone would be keeping an eye on them. In the meantime, he had some men to find. He found them lighting the last bonfire, their magic merging together seamlessly.

"Hello," Draco greeted. He pulled Harry close for a kiss. 

Severus' eyes were dark watching them. "Where's Teddy?"

"Under the careful eye of other parents," Harry said. "Including Hermione and Ron."

"Good," Draco said. "We've a bit of time together."

"Until we free Hermione for a bit of time for themselves," Harry reminded him.

"Practicing?" Severus asked.

Rose was six months old and a handful. Yet Harry adored every messy, spit covered, soiled diaper moment of watching his goddaughter. He hoped that maybe one day he and his husbands would have another child, a sibling for Teddy. It seemed that Severus at least was sharing his thoughts.

"We need all the practice we can get," Draco added. 

Harry smiled quietly. Sooner than later it seemed. He hooked his arms through both of theirs and pulled them toward a tent. "Later. We'll discuss it. For now, let's enjoy every kid free moment we get."

"Until Teddy starts wondering where we are," Severus sighed.

"Parenthood," Draco nodded sagely.

Harry didn't care. This certainly was not the future he'd imagine having, but he wouldn't change it for a thing.


End file.
